Hantelep Year One
by Micah the Prophyt
Summary: Hantelep School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Year One. This is a loosely based Harry Potter fanfiction. There are a few characters mentioned, but that's about all. The main story takes place around the same time as Harry's story and is set in the US.
1. Chapter 1: A Refugee Family

Hantelep - Year One

Chapter One – A Refugee Family

In north London, fear and dark clouds covered the atmosphere like a thick blanket, blocking out all heavenly light. One by one, the street lamps along Grace Avenue flickered and went out. A group of dark figures made its way down this street and stopped at house number seven. The leader pulled out a wand and knocked lightly on the front door.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and a pair of voices shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Two bursts of light hit the leader of the group. He flinched slightly as his wand landed some feet away in the front yard of house number six across the street.

"Dumbledore!" a man, one of the two occupants of number seven, cried out. "I'm so sorry, sir!"

His bright brown eyes were wide with fright, as were the green eyes of his wife beside him, as they look upon the old wizard. "That's quite all right, Geoffrey," Albus Dumbledore replied. "You and Jill acted as you should. We have just come to see if you are fine."

Geoff and Jill Walker looked into the faces of the frightened, but relieved faces of several professors from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Y-yes, sir," Geoff replied.

"Also," continued the headmaster of Hogwarts, "We are here to make sure you get safely to the United States…"

"What do you mean?" Jill inquired. "We can't just leave. Our friends need us just as much as we need them."

"It isn't safe for you here anymore," Professor McGonagall explained. "You-Know-Who was sighted on his way to the Potters'. If he found out where they're hiding, he no doubt knows that you two are Lily's best friends…"

"N-not James and Lily," Jill cried, burying her face into her husband's shoulder.

"Wh-what do you want us to do, sir?" Geoff asked, obviously shaken by the news that his best friend and her husband would become You-Know-Who's next targets.

"We have set up a Portkey for you. Some agents of the Ministry are guarding it. Get your son and follow us. Don't worry about your belongings; we will take care of them when this nightmare is all over. We have already secured a house and jobs for you in the States."

Geoff nodded, and he and Jill got their son. Dumbledore and the other professors led them to the end of the street, where some wary-looking men waited with an old rubber tire. Dumbledore looked at the Walkers with tears in his eyes and waved goodbye as they grabbed the tire and vanished…


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Letter

Chapter Two: The Mysterious Letter

Ten years later, in late June, Geoffrey and Jill Walker still felt the loss of James and Lily Potter. However, hope had been restored for them in the form of young Harry, who had not only survived the attack of Lord Voldemort, but had also caused the disappearance of the evil wizard.

The Walkers also had a son of their own, who had been born a month before Harry: Josias. In fact, his eleventh birthday happened to be this very day: June 22.

That morning, he was awakened by the sound of a large stone crashing through his bedroom window. He had been dreaming his parents sent him to a Muggle, or non-magical, military school and jumped up at the noise with a salute. "Sir! Yessir!"

He blinked a few times when he heard two sets of laughter from outside the broken window. He turned and looked down into the faces of his friends, Kels and Tak Montone. Kels closed her different-colored eyes and smiled. "Happy birthday, Josias!"

"Yeah, happy birthday, kiddo," Tak, her cousin, echoed. He was only half a year older than Josias and Kels, but he still thought of himself as being more mature. His hair was dark and scruffy like Josias' but just a bit longer. He continued, "Sleep well, Private?"

Kels giggled a little, and Josias blushed, when a voice suddenly broke the morning air. "Josias Ephraim Walker! What did you do to your window?"

Josias turned around to face his mother and looked down at his feet nervously, trying to come up with an explanation for the broken window. "That's our fault, Mrs. Walker," Kels called.

"Yeah," Tak added. "We spent half an hour throwing pebbles at the window…I figured it was time to upgrade."

"That's alright, kids," Jill Walker replied with a smile. "_Repairo_."

The pieces of glass on the floor of the bedroom levitated and melded into a solid panel in the wooden window frame. Jill opened it up. "Come on in, you two. Joey will get ready and be down in a few minutes."

Kels and Tak ran around to the front of the house and waited in the lounge as Josias took a bath and got dressed. The Walkers' house, like the houses of most upper-class, American wizarding families, only looked like an average suburban home on the outside. On the inside, it was as spacious and luxurious as any mansion. However, due to the many Muggle guests Jill and Geoffrey received, the interior of their house contained an elaborate system of wall panels and secret doors.

About ten minutes later, Josias tumbled down the front staircase and found his friends in the lounge drinking milk and eating cookies. His mom was waiting with another glass of milk and some biscuits. As he ate, Kels and Tak waited patiently, helping themselves to more milk and cookies.

Just then, two owls flew into an open window. One landed on the table and dropped a rolled newspaper, _The Daily Oracle_; the other dropped a letter in Josias' lap and flew back out. "Who's the letter from, baby?" his mother asked as she put some tiny bronze coins in the pouch on the waiting owl's leg.

"I don't know…There's no return address, just a seal on the back with a letter 'H' stamped on it…"

"Let me see that, Joey."

Josias passed the sealed envelope to his mother. She examined the seal on the back for a few seconds. "Well, it isn't from Hogwarts. The seal is different. It must be from an American wizarding school, though I didn't think there were any. Open it up."

She handed the letter back to her son, who, in turn, opened it and read it out loud. "Okay, it says:

**Hantelep School**

**Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: (to be announced at the opening banquet)**

'Dear Mr. Josias Walker,

'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted ant Hantelep School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

'Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

'Yours Sincerely,

'Esme Flane

'_Deputy Headmistress _'"

When he finished reading the letter, his mother took it back and read it and the list for herself. "I'm so proud of you, baby," she exclaimed, hugging him tight. "I just knew you would be accepted at a wizarding school. Some of these things on the list are certainly different than the first years' list for Hogwarts, but that's to be expected. I'm surprised they didn't add to not allow first years a broomstick. Never mind. As soon as your father gets home from work, we'll head out to get your supplies and buy you a pet for your birthday."

"…And we'll be going too," said a voice from the doorway.

"Mom!" Tak exclaimed, standing suddenly.

"Aunt Ophilia!" Kels said, smiling.

Ophilia Montone was a heavyset woman, a jolly middle-aged witch, and sister to Kels' father. "Both Kels' and Tak's acceptance letters arrived a few minutes ago. I've written replies for them already. Would you like for me to send Josias' reply with Fleek as well, Jill?"

"If that isn't too much trouble, Ophilia," Jill replied.

She scribbled down a reply with her quill on a piece of parchment, sealed it in an envelope, and gave it to Ophilia, who returned to her own house to send all three letters with Fleek, the Montone family owl.

Josias turned to his friends with a smile plastered on his face. "And here I was worrying about going to a Muggle school for another year!"


	3. Chapter 3: Fenix Avenue

Chapter Three - Fenix Avenue

The Walkers were in their Muggle car, driving into downtown New York City to find a place to buy Josias, Kels, and Tak's supplies. Ophilia Montone knew of a place similar to London's Diagon Alley. It was called Fenix Avenue. Geoffrey Walker was following the Montone's car.

"You know," he began, "In all my years at the Department of Magic, not one witch or wizard I worked with ever mentioned this Fenix Avenue..."

"I know, honey," Jill replied as Josias chuckled. "You've told us a dozen times already."

"Oh, right. They should have a Gringott's branch there, but if not, I'm sure I have enough wizard money to pay for your supplies, son."

"Gringott's is that bank run by goblins, right dad?"

"That's right, son," his father answered, turning into a back alley behind a corporate building near Central Park. The Montones were getting out of their car.

"Where to now, Ophilia?" Jill asked.

Ophilia pushed on one of the bricks on the building face. The wall swiveled inward, revealing a rather wide street lined with buildings and a bright, clear blue sky overhead. A green sign inside read "Fenix Ave." Halfway down the street, Josias saw a large marble building with gold lettering. "Look, dad," he said. "Gringott's!"

"Alright. I'll go get some money and come back in a bit."

He walked to the bank at a brisk pace. Ophilia turned to Jill. "Jill, I've got to make a stop at Gringott's as well. Could you watch Kels for me? She's afraid of the goblins."

"Sure thing, Ophilia."

Ophilia took Tak and followed Geoffrey. Jill looked down at her son and Kels. Both looked nervous and remained quiet, even though Josias had been ecstatic at first to be in the wizarding marketplace. She thought for a moment. "Who wants something sweet?"

Kels and Josias both perked up a bit as they walked to a building labeled "The Crystal Shoppe". The store was filled with sugar-encrusted goods and various other candied delights in small boxes. Jill smiled as her son and Kels gaped at the wide selection.

"You may both choose one item worth less than a galleon," she told them.

"Alright, mom."

"Yes, Mrs. Walker."

The two children set off together, eyeing every shelf with equal wonder and scrutiny. Josias and Kels didn't talk much on their "quest", but they communicated nonetheless by pointing at different items or making brief, shy eye contact.

A few minutes later, they both returned with the same thing: a box of individually-wrapped chocolate frogs priced at 15 sickles a box. "A wonderful choice," Mrs. Walker said. "When I was a girl at Hogwarts, I loved chocolate frogs. I had quite a collection of the famous witch and wizard cards that came with them."

Josias shook his head. "Nuh-uh, momma. These don't have those kinds of cards..."

"Th-that's right, ma'am," Kels piped in.

Jill Walker looked skeptically from her son to Kels. "What do you mean?" she asked simply.

"The box says that only in North America, the company that makes chocolate frogs has decided to package the individual frogs with some sort of game cards. And...and there was a sign-"

"Yeah," said Kels, her eyes glowing happily. "It said that every kid who buys a box of them would get a free 'starter deck' as a gift from the store."

Though Jill was reluctant to allow her son and Kels to start playing a new wizard card game she'd never heard of, she couldn't resist their smiling, jubilant expressions. "Alright," she said, grinning.

When they got to the counter, she gave them each a galleon to pay for the boxes. "In case they only give the decks to individual customers," she told them.

Moments later, the trio emerged from the shop to see Geoffrey, with Ophilia and Tak, walking towards them. Tak also carried a package in his arms. "What did Aunt Ophilia get you?" Kels asked timidly.

"A wizard chess set," Tak replied, not sparing a single ounce of pride. "What did Mrs. Walker buy for you two?"

"Chocolate frogs," Josias hastily answered. "Each individual packet comes with a playing card for this new game. And since both of us got a box of them, the store gave us starter decks too."

Tak eyed the boxes in his cousin and friend's arms with a haughty air. "How...quaint."

Jill Walker turned to Ophilia. "Ophilia, have you ever heard of this card game?" she asked.

"I can't say that I have," was her response. "Oh wait! Yes, I have, and you have too, Jill."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we had that Ladies' Tea Hour earlier this summer? One of the older Muggles started talking about a Muggle card game her sons played."

"That's right! She said the younger one had been accepted into a magical school, but the older one hadn't," Jill added as they began to walk towards a robe shop: "Wallabee's Witch and Wizard Wear".

"Right. Well, the older son stopped playing after the younger one went away. The next summer, the younger came back home with his deck enchanted. After his seventh year, the two brothers went to raise money to mass-market the enchanted cards. I supposed they succeeded."

"Huh," was Jill's answer.

She, Ophilia, and Geoffrey watched as their children were measured for cloaks robes and hats. After paying for the items - a total of nine sets of robes, six cloaks, three hats, and three pairs of dragonhide gloves - the Walkers and Montones walked outside. "Where next?" Tak asked.

"I see a bookstore," Geoffrey said. "'Alexandria's Library'," he continued, reading the sign.

"What's on the list, Joey," he asked as they walked into the store.

Josias pulled out his supplies list a read, "The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, A History of Magic in the Americas by Jim Ravenhair, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, Magical Herbs and Fungi of North America by Phillip Podmore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, and a Guide to Dark Magic by Filius MacCreedy."

"That's a lot of books, Joey," Kels whispered to him.

"Don't worry, Kels," Tak interrupted. "I'm sure they won't give us too much work. We're only first year students."

Kels was comforted by Tak's suddenly reassuring voice. Josias was unaffected. The adults chatted merrily away as they searched for the books, while the children waited in a sort of serious silence. The store was not crowded; only one other family was there shopping: a couple with their two daughters, the eldest of who appeared to be the same age as Tak, Kels, and Josias. She looked about as bored as they felt. As she perused the aisles with her family, she caught sight of the three and made her way to them.

"I take it you three are shopping with your families too?"

They nodded.

"Accepted into Hantelep, right?"

They nodded again. The pretty, black-haired girl stuck out her hand. "Same here!" she suddenly exclaimed, startling Kels and Josias, but eliciting a smile from Tak, who shook her hand. "My name is Samantha Ventre, but you guys call me Sam...please."

"My name is Tak Montone," Tak replied, bowing slightly. "This is my cousin, Kels, and my best friend, Josias Walker."

Sam shook hands with Josias first, then with Kels, to whom she said, "Wow, girl, your eyes are different!"

Kels blushed fiercely. "I, uh...I was born that way," she muttered.

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Sam replied. "Look at this."

She pulled her hair out of its ponytail to reveal a wide strip in the front the color of blood. "It always freaked people out when I went to Muggle swimming pools during the summer. So, where are you guys going next?"

"Wand shop, probably," Josias mumbled. "Then the pet shop after that."

"Me too!" Sam exclaimed. "Well, except for the pet shop, I've already got one. My dog, Tinker. He's so sweet. Anyway, you'll love the wands we get to use. Mom and Dad say that the wands double as broomsticks," she added in undertone.

"I see you've made some friends already, Samantha," her mother said as they approached, the Walkers and Ophilia close behind.

"Well, since it looks like none of our kids have their wands yet," Geoffrey observed, "Let's go to the wand shop together."

"Sounds like a plan. Duke Ventre, my good man," Sam's father interjected, sticking out his stiff hand, which Geoffrey shook. "Madam Hart Fleetfoot owns the best wand shop on this street."

"Uh, alright, Duke. My name's Geoffrey Walker, this is my wife, Jill, and our neighbor, Ophilia Montone."

"Dad and mom are kinda stuck up," Sam whispered to Kels and Josias. Kels giggled.

"Rosalie Ventre," Sam's mom introduced herself. "It's a pleasure. You may think us arrogant, like our girls do, but we're nothing compared to those horrible Malfoys and their wretched son, Michael."

The Walkers and Ventres' eyes had darkened. Obviously, both sets of parents had had bad experiences with Malfoys. Ophilia cleared her throat. "Let's head to that wand shop, eh?"

So, the three families made their way to Fleetfoot's wands. Once inside, Jill immediately asked, "Where are the wands?"

The store had nothing that resembled what Geoffrey and Jill Walker considered a wand. An elderly Native American woman walked from the back of the store with a staff in her hands. "This is a North American wand," she said, gesturing to the staff.

Seeing the look of confusion on Geoffrey and Jill's faces, she continued. "You two must be from England. Well, here in North America, about three hundred years ago, broomstick carriers got hung on a daily basis. Anyway, witches and wizards spent fifty years devising a new, inconspicuous way to carry their wands and broomsticks. Eventually, they turned to the Native American shamans. And now the wands are what you see here. Instead of using magical items inside the wood, they are endowed with the elemental spirits of water, earth, wind, fire, darkness, and light."

"Ah," Jill said. "And, how do they choose the magic user?"

Madam Fleetfoot smiled. "You'll see."

She beckoned Kels forward. "Close your eyes and think of the thing that is most important to you."

Kels closed her eyes. Almost immediately, a six-foot staff rattled itself off a shelf and stood, on its own, in front of Kels. "Now," Fleetfoot continued, "Take the wand and wave it once."

Kels did so, and a spurt of water came from the head of the wand and splashed to the floor. "Water. Element also determines house position at Hantelep."

One by one, she motioned the children forward to receive their wands: Kels - water, Tak - light, and Josias - water. Sam, however, had difficulty. When she first closed her eyes, every staff on the water and fire shelves rattled slightly. The second time, a gnarled oak staff emerged from under a stack somewhere between the two elements. "Now this," Madam Fleetfoot said, "This is a very old wand. This should be interesting..."

Sam waved the wand as had the three before her. A red, gelatinous material spurted from the head of the wand to the floor. Immediately, it burst into bright blue flame. "Very interesting indeed," Madam Fleetfoot said, her eyes twinkling. "Take the wands, free of charge; I have important things to do," she continued, shutting the door behind them.

"'Very interesting indeed'," Geoffrey said, mimicking the elderly woman. He ducked a punch aimed by his wife and said, "I'll go get the other supplies. You guys head on and get pets for the kids."

Duke looked at his watch and said, "Actually, we've already got everything we need. We should be getting back home. Say goodbye to your new friends, Samantha."

Sam waved goodbye and said, "See you guys in September!"

The Montones and Walkers continued onward to purchase the final supplies in preparation for the school year at Hantelep...


End file.
